


Of Snowball Fights And Family Trips

by Sille92



Series: Sille's 12 Days of Christmas [3]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Singing, mentioning of frozen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sille92/pseuds/Sille92
Summary: Third part of my 12 Days of Christmas





	Of Snowball Fights And Family Trips

You were woken by kisses that trailed down your neck. Sighing you tilted your head to give the person more access. Judging by the stubble you could feel it had to be Jared who tried to wake you.

 

“Five more minutes,” you murmured.

 

Jared chuckled. “Time to get up. The kids are already waiting and breakfast is ready,” he explained, still kissing your neck. 

 

“If you don’t stop that they’ll have to wait for a long time.”

 

“Would be worth it.”

 

“If you want to scare your kids for life? You know that Gen will send Tom or Shep to get us.”

 

Jared groaned and let  his head fall on your shoulder in defeat. “Yeah okay. That just killed the mood.”

 

You giggled as you patted him.

 

“There there,” you said. “There’ll be plenty of time later. And if you’re good I will make it worth your while.”

 

He looked up again and you could see how his eyes darkened. “Promise?”

 

“Promise.” You gave him a kiss but didn’t give him the chance to deepen it. “You need to go down stairs and I need to get dressed. Tell Gen I’ll be there in five.”

 

“Alright.” Jared stood up, stretching his arms above his head. Looking back at you he couldn’t resist to give you a once over as you stood in only you underwear next to the bed. “I will hold you to that promise.”

 

“I know,” you chuckled. “Now shooh!”

 

“I’m going, I’m going,” he snorted and left you alone in the room.

 

Shaking your head, you headed over to the dresser to steal some clothes from Jared and Gen. Your suitcase was still standing in the corner of the room since you didn’t have a chance to unpack yesterday. Now you were just too lazy to do it. It was easier to take something from your lovers.

 

You quickly dressed into a pair of Gen’s leggings and one of Jared's sweaters in which you nearly drowned. But it was really comfortable. You actually loved that Jared was so much bigger than you. So much room in his clothes and he could just pick you up whenever he wanted. Which was quite often to be honest.

 

Finally ready you made your way downstairs and into the kitchen. The rest of the family save for Gen, who was standing at the stove, was already sitting at the table. 

 

“Y/N, finally!” greeted Tom you. “Mum! We can eat. Y/N is here!”

 

Gen turned around, a plate full of pancakes in hand and chuckled. 

 

“I can see that,” she responded as she placed it in the middle of the table. Smiling, she came over to you to give you a kiss. “Good morning,” she whispered against your lips after you broke apart.

 

“Morning,” you answered and smiled as well.

 

“Sit down. If you’re not fast enough there won’t be any pancakes left.”

 

“Which would be a shame because you make the best pancakes in the world.”

 

“Suck-up,” Gen giggled as she sat down beside Jared who already had eaten up his first portion.

 

“You can sit beside me, Y/N,” Shep invited and patted on the chair next to him. 

 

“Thank you,” you said smiling as you sat down. Gen had already put some pancakes on your plate and Tom was passing you the maple syrup. God you just loved this family. 

 

You ate in silence for a while. Even the kids were too focused on their breakfast to say anything. Exactly the opposite from yesterday. But you didn’t mind. 

 

“Y/N? Does is snow where you live when you’re not here?” asked Tom after you finished eating. Shep gave his attention to you too and they both looked expectantly at you.

 

You smiled at them. They didn’t get very much snow in Texas so they tried to get what they could of it. Even if it were just stories.

 

“It does snow, yes. Most of the time we will have snow for weeks on end and it’s very cold,” you told them. 

 

“Do you build snowmen and go sledding?” Shep asked.

 

You nodded. “And we have snowball fights, which were the best when I was a kid.”

 

“How so?” asked Tom. By this time you also had Gen and Jared’s full attention. Even Odette was silent in her father's lap.

 

“Every kid in my class would come out to meet on one of the fields in our village. We would elect two team captains who would choose one kid after another to be on their team. Then we had about 15 minutes to build snowballs and small forts. After that time was over it was mostly a full on war. But it was fun and at the end of the day our parents and sometimes grandparents would bring us hot chocolate to get us warm again,” you told them. 

Tom and Shep stared at you in awe. “I wish we would get more snow here. I want to have a snowball fight with JJ,” said Tom with longing in his voice.

 

“Yeah. And I want to build a snowman!” exclaimed Shep.

 

You giggled. “You wanna build a snowman,” you began to sing and the eyes of the boys sparkled as they joined you.

 

You three were so into the song that you missed how Jared and Gen looked at each other, silently communicating. Gen stood up after a moment to leave the room which you did notice but didn’t comment on. Jared was still sitting at the table with Odette in his lap making her clap her hands. She laughed which made you and the boys sing even louder.

 

“Do you want to build a snowman,” you sang the last note of the song and dissolved into giggles after. 

 

“Bravo!” gushed Jared as he clapped. Odette did the same and laughed as well. 

 

You and the boys mockingly took a bow in his direction. 

 

Meanwhile, Gen came back into the kitchen with envelopes in her hand. “Jared and I have something for you,” she explained as she handed Tom, Shep and you each one.

 

You looked confused at her and then at the envelope. 

 

“Open it,” she encouraged and lowered herself again next to Jared. They both smiled at each other and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Their behavior confused you even more.

 

Tom and Shep had already opened their envelopes and were staring at what was in it.

 

“We’re going to New York?” announced Tom with huge eyes.

 

You looked at him and then finally opened your own envelope. In it was a plane ticket to New York, dated for tomorrow.

 

“Is this for real?” you asked and gaped at the tickets.

 

Jared chuckled. “Yes we are. We wanted to do a little family trip and since the boys want to have snow so much and you’ve never been to New York, we thought why not go there?”

 

The boys were whooping and running around the kitchen in excitement. You were still unable to do anything other than stare at the tickets. 

 

Gen furrowed her brows. “Y/N? You okay?” she asked and reached out to take your hand.

 

You visibly shook yourself. “Yes, this was just… unexpected. Thank you. Thank you so much. I don’t know what else to say,” you said sincerely as you entwined your fingers with hers. It was always your dream to see New York one day. Now you finally were able to and it was all thanks to them. This would also be your first family vacation. The perfect combination.

 

Gen smiled at you. “You’re welcome.”

 

The End


End file.
